Haru Onodera
is the youngest daughter of Nanako Onodera and the younger sister of Kosaki Onodera. She is one of the main supporting protagonists of the Nisekoi series. She is introduced as a freshman, as well as an underclassman of Raku Ichijō and the gang, who would willingly protect her older sister's purity from Raku, whom she thinks of as a womanizing gang member. She is also classmates with Fuu and Paula McCoy. Background Haru was born and raised in a family of pastry chefs along with her older sister, Kosaki. In contrast to her sister, Haru has a knack for cooking and baking pastry dishes while Kosaki handles decorations and presentation for the said dishes. Haru's first encounter with Raku was purely accidental and neither realized of the fact until later. Raku, dressed as a mascot treated young Haru ice cream who had got lost in her sister's school festival. Haru had considered this as her first date. After graduating from middle school, Haru becomes a student at Bonyari High School. As she heads to school, she is mobbed by some gangsters which cause her to faint. But before she does, she catches a glimpse of a boy coming to her rescue. Due to this event, Haru falls for the boy she calls Prince Charming. Unknown to her this boy is Raku, the boy who she comes to deeply hate. Appearance At first glance, Haru facially resembles her older sister, Kosaki, with some notable differences. Haru has smoky brown eyes and dark brown hair with a cowlick (ahoge) protruding above her hair. Haru attaches a pink hair clip on the left side of her hair, allowing the other side of her hair to flow freely, while a violet scrunchie ties up the rest of her hair on the back. Haru is usually depicted wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeves white shirt coupled with a light-yellow cardigan and a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin green tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric, that is accompanied by calf-length white socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of half-sleeves, long-sleeves are used. Haru removes her cardigan during the summer. When she is working at her family's sweet shop, Haru wears a winform that is a red kimono-like dress w mings, a long black apron, and a small red cap for a uniform when she is making candy. When she is selling candies, she wears a different uniform that consists of a light navy blue v-neck dress with short sleeves that have a small red trim on the end. The collar of the dress also has the same small red trimming. She wears a small round hat, a long white apron that reaches the end of her dress and light black stockings. Outside of school, Haru wears laid back clothing and is mostly seen wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Her style is somewhat like her sister but less girly or frilly and is a little more tomboyish. After indirectly confessing her feelings to Raku, she chops most of her hair off to not only get it out of the way due to her cooking career path but to symbolize her new self after getting over her feelings for Raku. Personality Haru is ever-supportive and loving towards her family, especially towards her older sister Kosaki. In contrast to her timid sister, however, Haru is feisty and somewhat rambunctious. She is also quite naive as she instantly believed in the rumors of Raku being an immoral man and continues to see him that way up until now, even convincing Kosaki and the other girls to share her view; the latter also proves that Haru can be untrustworthy towards men. Due to her being caring towards her sister, Haru has the tendency to become overprotective, but this was only in the case of Kosaki. Furthermore, it can be mistaken that Haru has a sister-complex but this is yet to be the case. Another notable trait of Haru is her lack of sense of direction. She is always getting lost and has to be searched for frequently by Raku and Kosaki. Another is her faith in destiny, as shown as when she thought that her meeting with her 'Prince' was an act of fate and that she refuses to believe that Raku was the 'Prince' as she already viewed him being unworthy, despite being the opposite. In all, Haru is still a sweet and considerate individual towards her loved ones. While being loud and spunky, Haru is also very cheerful and fun-loving. Being a part-time pastry maker, Haru takes great pride in her cooking skills as well as having a vast knowledge of sweets but gets depressed whenever she blunders on the job. She is also very friendly, as shown towards an unsociable Paula; that she was still patient enough to continue befriending her despite Paula's cold treatment towards her. Her being a considerate and loving sister is also greatly evidenced when she chose to try and discard her feeling for Raku in order for her to support her sister instead. Coincidentally, her overall personality reflects that of her mother's. Abilities *'Excellent cook': Due to being raised in a candy store by pastry chefs, Haru learned the ropes of cooking and baking pastry dishes. Story Second Year Arc After graduating from middle school, Haru gets accepted to the same school as Kosaki Onodera. On her first day, Haru was immediately approached by a group of suspicious men and fainted, until her "Prince", who is in fact, Raku himself, "rescued" her. While searching for her "Prince" at her school, Haru came face-to-face with Raku Ichijō and mistakes him for a dangerous and untrustworthy man who is out to get Kosaki. From then onward, Haru pledges that she will protect her sister from Raku at all costs. However, Haru soon finds herself getting along with Raku, seeing him as the person her sister described him as. She also finds out that he is the prince that "rescued" her. Still, Haru did not relent as it was obvious the Raku and Kosaki had feelings for each other, yet Chitoge Kirisaki was Raku's girlfriend and Kosaki's close friend. Only when she overhears Shu Maiko and Ruri Miyamoto's conversation on Chitoge and Raku's fake relationship does she understand the circumstances her sister and Raku hinted on. From then on, she decided to support Kosaki in her love with Raku, but soon enough realizes her own feelings for Raku. Despite trying her best to give up on them and her attempts to bring the two of them together always backfiring with her in the middle of it (and Fuu's meddling), Haru's feelings for Raku keep growing no matter how hard she tries to give them up. Third Year Arc With the beginning of spring, Haru enters the school as a second-year high school student. Her class is given career plan survey to help the students be able to have an idea of what they want for their future career. Haru is seen having a hard time deciding her career choice despite her class, including Fuu believing that she would continue working at her family's sweet shop making sweets. She talks about her struggle with Fuu and tells her that she seems to not enjoy making sweets as much as she used to and feels that she should no longer continue making them. When Fuu asks if Raku is the reason she has been feeling this way, Haru immediately denies it but wonders why her feelings for him haven't disappeared yet despite her attempts to let it go for her sister. When Haru's mother pushes Haru, Kosaki, and Raku to join the Bonyari Sweets Contest, she is hesitant because of her urge to try and get over her feelings for Raku by staying away from him. As the contest begins, Haru is in dismay as she sees Raku and Kosaki have fun together and taste Raku's sweets that seem much better than hers despite Raku only being a rookie. This distress causes Haru to accidentally burn the paste meant for the sweet she was planning to make. Although Kosaki and Raku are able to find an alliterative, it makes Haru unneeded by them and runs away to hide in a room. Raku follows her and asks if her if she was depressed by the incident which she replies yes upon. Raku then tells her that he wouldn't be depressed as she was which makes her angry. Before Haru gets any madder, Raku explains that making sweets is much important to her than it is to him. He tells her that he notices that she makes sweet with passion and love into it which shows how much making sweets, means to her. He says that only people like her can truly make great Japanese sweets. Raku then tells her that the Prince Charming had always enjoyed her sweets but before Raku continues on about the Prince, Haru reveals to him that she already knows that the Prince and Raku share the same identity. Haru tells Raku she knew for a quite a while and has confirmed this fact with Kosaki. She knew that Raku didn't tell her to preserve her feelings and that she feels bad for being mean to him all this time rather than thanking him for everything he did for her. She states that she always loved the prince but did not directly love Raku and was disappointed to find out the Prince's true identity. Despite this, she is grateful for finding the Prince's identity and was glad to tell him that she found out. She then tells Raku to take care of her sister as she cheers them on and adds that she already knows his fake relationship with Chitoge. At school (a few days after the contest in which Haru's team won), Haru confirms with Fuu that she chooses to continue making sweets as her career and explains her feelings for Raku. She cries to Fuu and confesses that she truly loved Raku despite not directly telling him that she did. Fuu smiles and hugs Haru to tell her that Haru tried her best. At the park, Haru texts Raku to meet her at there to taste her sweets. Raku is surprised to see that her hair has been cut short. Haru explains to him that she will be an apprentice at a Japanese Sweets Shop after high school and that short hair would be better for her because she would be working with food. After Haru gets positive feedback from Raku for her sweets, Haru tells him she has to leave but before doing so, she happily tells him that she'll one day make sweets that will cause him to cry. The spring breeze suddenly blows through the air causing Haru's skirt to fly up, showing her teddy bear underwear once again in front of Raku, the same way the two first met. Epilogue Haru is shown to have taken up her parents' practice at Onondera Sweets. She is shown talking to Fuu sulking on hearing the news of Raku's marriage. She's upset that she hasn't found a man for herself and probably never will since her job doesn't allow much of a social life. Her practice is heavily advertised by Fuu in her magazine, but it is Haru who is the center of the articles and not the sweets. Trivia *During the ending credits starting from Episode 18, Haru made a cameo appearance in a form of a caricature, alongside Mikage Shinohara, Paula McCoy, Yui Kanakura, Migisuke Aiba, Fuu and Honda. *She is the first and one of the two characters to be seen with a haircut, the other being Marika in the last chapter of the manga. *Haru has a junior named Ricchan who is outspoken like Marika Tachibana and is in love with her. Ricchan appears in chapter 201 for a cameo and is never seen again (not even in the omake group photo). *Due to her interest in the picture book that is the basis of the timeless promise and her presence at the place where the promise was made, Haru had been speculated to be one of the possible promise girls by many Nisekoi fans. *Haru looks just like Kosaki when she lets her hair down. *Haru is oblivious to her best friend Suzu Ayakaji's crush over her. Quotes Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Siscon